1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means for releasably securing a handgun to an adjacent portion of body wearing apparel and, more specifically, to an accessory device for a handgun that facilitates positively securing and, if necessary, selectively positioning and/or concealing a handgun in various locations on the person of its user in a manner such that the handgun can be quickly and efficiently brought into use unencumbered by handgun carrying devices such as the conventional holster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holsters used for carrying handguns, whether concealed or not, on the body of a person are well known and should require no extensive description. Generally, a holster may be simply described as a carrying case for a pistol. In most common use, holsters are made of leather or like material in the form of an enlarged pocket and are generally, although not necessarily, attached to the waist or shoulder portions of the body of its user by means of a belt, on the one hand, or a shoulder strap or harness, on the other. Not infrequently a holster is additionally provided with a closure strap or flap that may be secured over the top or opening of the holster pocket and the handgrip portion of a gun carried therein in various ways, such as by means of a snap fastener. Such closure straps or flaps are provided to prevent unintentional dislodgment of the handgun from the holster, particularly in situations where the user is required to perform body movements which, with attendant gravitational or inertial forces, would dislodge or tend to dislodge the handgun from its position of securement in the holster.
Unfortunately, there are frequent instances in police, security, paramilitary, military and like or similar activity where rapid and unusual body movements are required such that the accurrence of dislodgment of a gun from its holster becomes a matter of great concern. Moreover, in such or similar activity to that mentioned above, it is sometimes desirable or necessary to remove a gun for use and resecure the gun on the body of the user at relatively frequent intervals during the course of a particular activity or engagement. In addition, it is also frequently desirable or necessary to position a handgun on another portion of the user's body, other than that provided by a prepositioned holster, while engaged in a particular activity or encounter. Accordingly, it has been found that there is a need for a handgun securing device that meets all of the exigencies of use that may be encountered in police, security or other law enforcement or military activity while avoiding the encumbrance and/or restricted versatility inherent in the use of conventional holsters.